Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 11 - Stirling's Carnival Special - Michael Brandon - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the eleventh episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Stirling as Rosie *Yonah as Emily *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Benny as Bertie *Bowker as Stepney *Rocky as Himself *Michael Brandon as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Stirling is a lively tender engine. She's very fast. She also likes to be very busy. Any job is a good job for Stirling. *(Stirling is running around, shuntiing and hauling freight cars, until she arrives at Buston with Yonah) *Narrator: One day, Stirling and Yonah were at Buston station. Emmet had some important news. *Emmet: The carnival crane is waiting at Peach Creek docks. *Narrator: Stirling was excited. She hoped Emmet would ask her to pull the carnival special. *Emmet: Yonah, you must pull the carnival special. *Narrator: Stirling was disappointed. *Emmet: Stirling, you must be Yonah's back animal. *Narrator: Stirling didn't wanna be the back engine. She wanted to pull the carnival special on her own. *Yonah: I have a lot to do today. After we pull the carnival special, I have to collect the milk from the high farms. *(Stirling sets off to Peach Creek docks to collect the carnival sepcial) *Narrator: Stirling puffed sadly along. She wished she could pull a special on her own. Then Stirling had an idea! If she arrived at the docks before Yonah, she could take the carnival special, then Yonah could go straight to the high farms. That would really help Yonah. So Yonah raced off as fast as her pistons would pump. Yonah walked alongside the carnival special. *(Stirling speeds up to Peach Creek until she finally arrives to see the carnival special) *Stirling: This is a very long crane. *Narrator: Stirling couldn't see that Yonah was already coupled up and waiting for Stirling. Stirling quickly coupled up to the carnival special. *Stirling: Yonah will be pleased. *Narrator: She thought. Still, Stirling didn't know that Yonah was on the other end of the train. Then there was trouble. Stirling huffed and puffed heavilly. She heaved and hauled. The couplings groaned and strained until one of them snapped. *(Stirling struggles to pull away until she breaks a coupling from the other cars and pulls away) *Stirling: Yippee, I'm pulling the carnival special! *(Stirling doesn't know that she has left half of the carnival special behind with Yonah and races away) *Narrator: But Stirling had left half of it behind with Yonah. Stirling puffed proudly along. The children were very excited to see Stirling pulling the carnival special. That made Stirling cheerful. Then there was trouble. Another coupling snapped! Up ahead, Benny the Cab was taking children to the carnival. *(a coconut car's coupling snaps) Stirling puffed by. Benny started to toot his horn. *Stirling: He's tooting at my carnival special. *(the coconut car smashes against the level crossing and breaks the gates to block it) *Narrator: Thought Stirling. But Benny was tooting because the coconut car was rolling towards the level crossing. It smashed against the gate. Coconuts rolled everywhere. The level crossing was blocked. But Stirling didn't know. She puffed cheerfully on. Then another coupling snapped. *(a coupling from the pink sugar car breaks apart as the switches change as Bowker blows his whistle) *Narrator: Stirling passed Bowker in a siding. Bowker was waiting to puff on to the main line. The points changed. Bowker blew his whistle loudly. *Stirling: He's whistling at my carnival special. *Narrator: Thought Stirling proudly. *Bowker: Oh my! *Narrator: But Bowker was whistling because the freight car full of sugar was now rolling towards him. Bowker was covered in pink sugar from funnel to footplate. But Stirling didn't know. She puffed proudly on. Stirling puffed up Craig's hill. Then another coupling snapped. She heard an engine's whistle. *(the coupling from Stirling's flatbed, snaps, and causes it to roll back down the hill toward Yonah) *Stirling: They're whistling at my carnival special too. *Narrator: Stirling thought cheerfully. But it was Yonah with the rest of the carnival cars. Stirling's flatbed was now rolling back towards Yonah. *Yonah: AAAAGHHH! *(Yonah screams as the flatbed hits her) *Narrator: It smashed into Yonah. Seats from the big wheel clattered and clanged all over the tracks. Yonah was stuck. Stirling puffed into Hilton Station. Nobody waved or cheered. Emmet was cross. *(Stirling pulls into the station with only two cars) *Emmet: I told you to be Yonah's back engine. *Stirling: But I brought the carnival special all on my own, Sir. I wanted to help Fifi. *Emmet: You haven't helped anyone. You have caused confusion and delay. You've left half of the train. Now there will be no carnival for the children. *Narrator: Stirling felt terrible. She had wanted everyone to be proud of her, and now they were cross. *Stirling: Please, Sir. I know just what to do. I'm a very fast animal. I can collect all of the cars. Then I will be Fifi's back animal, and we can deliver the carnival special in time. *(Stirling collects Rocky to help Yonah, and sets off to collect the other cars) *Narrator: So Stirling walked off as fast as her feet would move. First, Stirling collected Rocky. Then she pulled him as quickly as she could to Yonah. Yonah's tracks were still blocked. *Stirling: I'm so sorry, Fifi. I only wanted to help you. Digeri will clear the line. I'll collect the other cars. Then we can deliver the carnival special together forever. *Yonah: Thank you, Stirling. *Narrator: Stirling left Rocky, and she raced away to collect the first car. She picked up the coconut car. Then Stirling collected a new car of sugar, and she raced back to Yonah. Stirling had been very fast. Rocky had just loaded the seats back on the flatbed. *Stirling: I'm ready to be your back animal now. *Narrator: And together forever, they set off up Craig's hill. Stirling and Yonah arrived at Hilton. All of the children waved at the two engines. *(Stirling couples up behind Yonah and the two engines set off together toward Hilton station on time) *Stirling: We have delivered the carnival special in the nick of time. That evening, Babs and Fifi watched the children at the carnival. *Narrator: The children were having a wonderful time. *Yonah: I hope we can work together on another special. *Stirling: The sooner, the better. Working with you is the best of all. *Narrator: Stirling couldn't have felt more cheerful. Category:UbiSoftFan94